


#Duogate

by Honkybeard



Series: Unforeseen Circumstances [4]
Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Instagram, M/M, Poetry, Theft, phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honkybeard/pseuds/Honkybeard
Summary: Unnamed narrator has something up her sleeve.





	#Duogate

Snapshot squared in onyx  
The ping heard around the world  
Your tears fuel me  
Got you on your toes  
Read the rumors  
Single he is not  
We're a pair, a duo  
I added that part

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist.


End file.
